transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Red Alert
Profile "Caution can never be overused." Nothing escapes his notice, no matter how small. When his sensors are activated, thinks trouble is coming. Edgy... unpopular with comrades, but appreciated. Can trigger alarms in other Autobots. Excellent sensory perception. Fast in vehicular mode. Carries 25-mile range rocket launcher with particle beam rifle. Prone to rash judgements which can lead to injury to himself and comrades. History Notes * Red Alert is always suspicious of just about everyone. * Especially Jetfire, Mirage, Pipes, okay.. just about everyone. * Inferno does his best to keep Red Alert focused and on task. This does not always work out. * One of two FCs that have died, along with Elita One, though he was brought back a few years later. * He was once repainted as 2007 Barricade, complete with "To Punish and Enslave". * Red Alert has died and gone to Hell. However, these were two seperate events and not connected in any way. *The Red Files - A collection of notations that will eventually go over what Red Alert thinks of, well, everything. While these are his IC notations, these files are highly encrypted, and breaking into these files needs to be worked out with Red Alert's player. Logs 2008 * Revival 2 - * Revival 3 - 2020 *Oh, Canada! - The Autobots respond to a Decepticon strike in Canada! *The Trial of Doubleback - Doubleback, the Autobot Traitor who helped orchestrate the fall of Iacon, is finally brought to justice for his crimes 2028 *Medicine for the Decepticon Core - Fusillade and Fulcrum go on an old fashioned energon raid. 2029 *Terror On Tycos - Thunderwing leads the Decepticons on an attack on the planet Tycos, to gain the rare and mysterious element rheanimum * Showdown on Nebulos - The Autobots launch an all out attack on Thunderwing's base of operations. But fate has its own surprises. *Harbinger - The Autobots have a visitor - a very unwelcome and powerful visitor from another world... *Ghost and Sharks and Quints - Before anyone has time to puzzle over their strange wraith-like visitor, there are reports of Quintesson activity in New York. There, in place of the Statue of Liberty, they discover a Quintesson ghost-ship and loads of confused Sharkticons *Descending Into The Black - A strange, highly destructive singularity is reported in Washington State. Autobots and Decepticons arrive to investigate. *K'Tor Wheeling, Dealing, and Flat-Out Stealing - Decepticons make some dirty deals with space pirates to maximize their energon hauls after the K'Tor chain nova. SPACE PIRATES! *Cube - A space trickster kidnaps a group of Autobots and Decepticons, trapping them in his devilish Cube. Can they solve the puzzles and escape? *Architect of Fear - Why is Grapple acting all shifty upon his return from Junk? And is Inferno really dead? *Catch the Cog! - Juice-crazed Junkions invade Autobot City with one goal in mind - steal Metroplex's transformation cog! *All Flights Delayed - The motorized menace, Runabout, "leads" an attack on JFK spaceport. Galvatron himself shows up. Then things really get out of hand... *Ladder 25 - The original Autobot emergency-response team in action! *Down And Out On XXX - A group of Autobots disguise themselves as evil Decepticons to smash a smuggling ring on the Planet XXX. It does NOT go as planned. Mosty due to Whirl. *Hats and Apples - Red Alert is witness to such horrors as Nightbeat's haggling lessons to Swoop and Sideswipe, well, generally being Sideswipe. *Running the Galva-Gauntlet - Grimlock leads a group of Autobots in a training exercise against one bad hologram. *Mishap in trouble - On the hunt for a thief and a traitor, Red Alert is all too happy to go along with Punch's demands for a locker search. *Paranoia Rising - When Red Alert's concerns over a potential conspiracy are brushed off by Kup, the Security Director begins to suspect the Elder himself of being one of them. That fear proves unfounded, but Red Alert's sudden disappearance suggest that maybe he was right about some other things, and places the burden of untangling the mess on Kup's own shoulders. * Right Back in Reichenbach - Nightbeat calls Red Alert out to the Reichenbach Falls to discuss a very serious conspiracy. * Operation Ironclad: The Titans - As part of a three-pronged attack against Iahex, Trypticon attacks the Memorial spaceport. It seems the Autobots have been tipped off, though, as they're able to get Metroplex there much faster than expected! 2030 * Recess - In a solemn place, Kup meets with Crosshairs to try to learn why they did what they did. Meanwhile, Red Alert chats with Crosshairs's gun. *Salt Flats Conference - * 2030 Olympics: Red Alert VS Redshift (Full Combat) - Red Alert defeats Redshift in the snowy battle of the Reds! * 2030 Olympics: Crosscheck VS Nightbeat (Lightweight Gladitorial) - * Interview with a Lamborghini - * Spotlight: Boomslang, Issue 1 - * Inglorious Atobots - * O'Hairy Situation - * Senegal inspection - * The Amazing Foxfire - 2031 * Senegal: Coda - 2034 * Bugs on the Brain - Red Alert goes over an after action report with Torque, because Backfire head exploded tiny Insecticlone pod bugs all over her. No, really. * Counterstrike - Scene for HOC:Queen's Gambit. * Fortress Maximus vs. Scorponok on Craniax - Red Alert arrives with Rodimus Prime as backup for Maximus, but have they arrived too late? * Slug Business - Red Alert arrives mid-SCIENCING to ask Brainstorm a question, gets weirded out by a slug. Players Formerly: sdsnowbum , Fleetwind